Aftermath
by Moses-the-little-gurl
Summary: This takes place after the orcalcoes event. Mai desperatly wants to be with Joey. Unfourntenly she is an outcast ever since she went nuts. So she goes into the future and must decide what to do after witnessing it. I spent months on this story so please r


Ok this Takes place after the Orichalcoes ended now Valon and Joey have their souls, but are still knocked out even though everybody else is awake.Review Please.

"I had to see him, I hurt him yet I love him." Mai Valentine thought as she approached the Professor's Trailor, the incendent had changed her, alot. She still looked the same; black leather and dark purple jacket, except you could tell that she is tired.

"Okay you can do this." She thought, knocking on the door, twisting a strand of hair over and over until the door opened,her heart skips a beat only to reveal Triestan.

"Triestan...hey is Joey in there." She asked meekly, but only to get a cold glare in return. Though this is no suprise.

"Yeah, he is still resting." There it came the akward silence, and yet his expression stayed the same. "Well do you mind if I check on him." Taking a step into the door but Triestan's arm blocked her entrance, obviously she wasn't welcomed. "Mai I think you better go...and when I say go I mean now." His voice growled at me, Mai was expecting something like this to happen but I couldn't let it stand in the way.

"No offense Triestan but you aren't the guy who makes me scared." Mai stood up for myself my voice slightly wavering

"Your right but what you did to Joey...I can be." He sneered grabbing her shoulder and pushing her into the ground, "Mai you don't get it Joey is my family, he saved your ass so many times! How do you repay him? You tried to _kill_ him!" He roared, thank god Joey is asleep and the rest of the gang is shopping.

"Triestan I made some mistakes, I admit that, but I need Joey." She softly wept, Triestan might of felt pity for he help her up, "Mai what you need is to stay away from Joey and tha rest of tha gang. Maybe you should start reading the signs. You and Joey aren't meant to be. Please one day you will understand." Triestan camly stated as he walked inside, but before he closed the door she muttered, "Your wrong Triestan, I love Joey, and I'm gonna prove it." Triestan just grunted at the impossible remark. "Right what are you going to do? Some freaky vodoo." As Triestan slammed the door, that is when it struck Mai, how she would prove to herself and Joey that they were meant to be.

(Mai's Thoughts)

Ok if Alester brought Kaiba to the past why can't I bring myself to the future. Though the orchalcous could mess with my head again, banish the old me, the one Joey liked. It doesn't matter I have to prove to everyone I'm not evil. All I need is...Valon he is still at my house. There has got to be something.(End of Thoughts)

Mai looked everywhere she could to find something anything, but all she found is blue prints to the oricalcous. Mai's thoughts Why would he need a blue prints to these? I know were the hideout is, and I was banished from my body.

Still searching she carefully approached Valon in hopes of finding any answers, slowly she pulled out a piece of paper that was folded neatly in his pocket. "What the hell is this?" Unfolding it only to find a short chant with the title, THE HOST.

"This is good enough for me. Though is this what I really want?" Mai thought to herself, then she rembered the pain that she gave everybody and started chanting.

Before day and night

Before peace and fight

I call upon the host

I beg of thee most

Help me and hear my cries

I confess all my sins and lies

Today is judgement day

Just help me so I can have it my way

After that chant a huge wind blew into the apartment, as Mai blacked out. "What the hell?" There was a bright light but a woman appeared who was in the nude, only having the orchalcous tattoed on her forehead, cheast, and on her belly button.

"I am the host why do you bother me with your petti promblems." The light began to fade and she could see the apperance of the host, and she was shocked. As her black hair went down to her butt, her eyes were royal blue like the ocean, and the pale skin making her look like a ghost. "Your the host?" I meekly asked she looked human.

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting a monster or Dartz?" Her voice dripped in sacarsim, she seemed so human. This was Mai's chance to fix everything. "I know you contain power of the orchalcoes, I was wonder how this will effect the pharoh and his friends." Trying to sound like she was only intreasted in the pharoh.

"The Pharoh? Funny I thought you would ask how Joey would be after the orchalcoes incident that you were in." The host sneered she only just met Mai, but it was like she had been in her head.

"Listen Host I just want to know how much damage I caused Joey." Confessing, Mai could feel the tears drop upon the darkness.

"You mortals have diffrent customs, poltics, yet you all seem to "care" which I find very pathetic." The host scoffed, she could still hear Mai wimpering in the darkness.

"Very well I shall show you the future, but if you ask me to turn back time again you shall die." Mai nodded in agreement, and suddenly fire appeared all around Mai, until she passed out.

"Mai wake up!" The host ordered as Mai struggled to get up, she realized that she was floating in mid air. "What the hell is going on." She gasped, as the host smirked while Mai realized the host was now wearing a black silky robe instead of talking in the nude. "We are here in the future, you and I are just mere spirts." She explained, clearing up the reason no one could see them.

"Show me what happens." Mai commanded as her blood red lips formed a little smirk, once she snapped her fingers we appeared in the game shop, except older and looked like buisness wasn't booming.

_"Tea it's okay don't worry you will be a great mom. I love you, your my wife and my friend." Future Yugi is much taller and has all his spikey hair in a ponytail, while Tea's spring blue eyes turned to sad ocean blue. "Yugi we tried three times and I they all became still births...It will just be the same." Tea started crying, as the host began to laugh. _

"I guess I missed the joke why don't you tell me?" Mai's snide remark revealed that the host had fangs, as she looked like she was about to bite her. "The joke is she will die after the fourth baby when she could of been a famous dancer. But enough about the cute couple let's go to the future of your next friends." As she snapped her fingers we suddenly appeared in a classy hotel with the intials SK on the wall. "Who is this suppose to be?" I wondered then my face cringed in horror.

"Well _Seto those 2 minutes didn't suck." _There in blue silk sheets laid future Serinty naked as she laid upon Seto Kaiba's sweaty cheast. "_Last time I cheacked you loved sucking if you know what I mean." Seto_ smirked Mai couldn't belive that Serinty was sleeping with Kaiba, when all of a sudden Triestan burst in as Serinty's face went pale._ "Triestan please honey this isn't what it looks like."_ Triestan showed no emotion what so ever, just blankness. _"It isn't what it looks like." _

"_Not what it looks like, how could you! Your my wife!"_ Triestan than lost it pulling out a gun, just the looks of it made Seto swear over and over but never moved, as Serinty clinged onto the sheets until they were stained with her blood. _"You were my soul mate, I loved you."_ Triestan whispered as he turned the gun on himself.

Mai couldn't stop crying it felt so real as if she was really there. "Well I see you cared for the red head, and the murder, but don't worry it gets better everytime. Do you wish to stop." She asked she felt so sick, Mai wanted to leave but she couldn't. "Show me Joey." Whispered Mai the host's eyes lit up with evil as she snapped her finger there appeared Mai and Joey in a elegant penthouse. "Yes Joey and I seem to be doing fine." Mai thought but the host butted into her thoughts, "You might want to list first you mortal."

"_What are you doing here?" Mai asked her voice sneered into a bitchy tone_

_"I want you to know that I love you, and you need to come back."He sounded exhausted like when he dueled her_

_"I don't love you this...this...it can't happen." She began to studder with tears in her eyes_

_"Why Mai? Why is it that no matter what I do I will never be good enough for you!" Tears began to fall upon his leather jacket_

_"Joey I'm sorry but no!"_

_"Why do you do this? Why do you run away when we could be happy!" His screaming brought tears to Past Mai's eyes but her heart broke when her future self said, "There is no we! Your just a stupid toy!" It literally looked like Joey had a heartattack. "You know sometimes I think it is better if I never knew you." As he walked off Mai rushed after him, but Joey didn't like to be seen crying so he kept running until..."Joey watch out for the balcony!" Mai yelled but it was to late his emotions were out of control, causing him to fall off._

"Did you enjoy the show?" A river tears flowed out of the lavender eyes. The Host was defently enjoying this as she snapped her fingers one last time they appeared in a room of darkness. "This isn't _all_ because of me...is it?" Mai asked her eyes showed a peak of hope.

"Well I mean fate decided this Serinty sleeping with Kaiba, Yugi and Tea getting married. Your decision to join the orcalcoes is _partily_ the reason everybody becomes insane, dead, or depressed."

"How do I fix this?" Mai asked, she would do anything just to make everyone live happily ever after.

"You can't."

"Oh please every tournament I hear about destiny, and every time destiny changes." That little remark began to anger her, little did Mai know how strong the Host was. "Watch you words mortal." Her icey fingers squezzed Mai's neck until her face turned completly blue. "But you are correct." Mai feel to the ground coughing, trying to catch her breath.

"There is a way...you can rearrange the memories of your friends. You can make them forget about the good and **ev_il_** things you've done." Mai debated this she would loose Joey one way or the other, but he was the air she breathed.

"Why couldn't I just erase the orcalcoes innocent?" She questioned, Mai felt that there was more than the host was telling her. "Because I am the orchalcoes holder, if we were to turn time so you would be good,no telling what that will do. Besides even if we did do that the spell would only work for five secounds." Lighting a candle with her finger.

"Fine, just give me the spell."

"I don't have it." The host continued to light red candles, one by one.

"For when Dartz recived power from me he had to divide it, and give it to his assistances. There is the power of anger, remorse, and sinful pride. You need the remorse stone."

"Who has it?" I questioned, the host stoped lighting the candles then dissappered.

"Figure it out for yourself." Those were her last words as I looked at the candles, staring at them until I saw that the flames formed the word **VALON**.

**What will happen? You want to know. Review please.**


End file.
